


you have to promise

by demigodbeautiies



Series: two bros in a shared flat (no feet apart because they're gay) [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soft Boyfriends Nico di Angelo and Will Solace, canonically aspec Reyna, this is just so soft yall the tags don't do it justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodbeautiies/pseuds/demigodbeautiies
Summary: This was the part where Will realised Nico was a stuttering, awkward virgin who was too shy and nervous to do anything, and left him for someone competent, who didn’t freak out when his boyfriend kissed him-“Oh,” was all Will said, a faint pink flush dancing across his cheeks, and Nico wanted to disappear.This was mortifying.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: two bros in a shared flat (no feet apart because they're gay) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019602
Comments: 9
Kudos: 189





	you have to promise

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuse for having written this except that I was just Going Through It and think projecting my feelings and anxieties onto fictional characters is therapeutic as hell
> 
> This is just like.... a really soft porn sequel to "oh my god, they were roommates" that continues the whole theme of "Nico has Anxiety TM but GROWS". It can probably be read stand alone but there are a few allusions to the first fic so give it a read if you fancy!

Nico could hear Will’s bubbly laughter filter through their apartment, as a few final stragglers made their way towards the front door. He was standing over the kitchen sink, letting gentle calls of “Happy Birthday” and Will’s bright _thank you_ ’s, wash over him like a lull, quietly letting the sound mingle with the rushing water from the tap. 

Their small apartment had been stuffed full of friends for an evening celebrating Will’s 23 birthday. 

It had meant their apartment was crowded, but it was still _theirs._

Nico had grown in the hectic year he had lived with Will. Somewhere along the line he had stopped minding seeing his apartment filled with people. He didn’t mind that they stood in their living room and knew. They had said hello at the door and smiled at Nico and _knew_ that he was with Will, like _that._

And that was what made it all so good. Knowing that his friends knew. 

Although sometimes, he wished they didn’t. 

“Use protection, boys!” Piper had called, stumbling through the door as she left earlier that night, to a chorus of snickers and nudges from the collection of friends who had seen her off.

Will had just rolled his eyes. 

Nico had wanted to die. 

The friends they had had crowded into their entryway had just laughed, and Nico smiled along. It was far from the only teasing he had had to deal with, since he had stood up and came out and told everyone Will Solace was his boyfriend. The teasing had come with a sense of relief, that his friends still loved him.

But - 

A pang of anxious embarrassment still shot through him at Piper’s jibe. 

They had never needed protection. They had never had sex. _Nico_ had never had sex.

It was fine. 

Except it was September, months since they had first started dating, a whole year from when Will had first moved in, and as the days ticked on Nico couldn’t help but feel a nudge in his back that told him to just get on with it. 

Not from Will - never from Will - but there nonetheless. Telling him that he was being a baby, caught up in his own anxieties and apprehension for no good reason. That Will would make it worth his while, that it would be just as delightful as his anxiety addled brain had hyped it up to be.

And he wished it was that simple, because he _wanted_ to. 

God, did he want to. 

“It’s 1 am,” a voice said, drawing him out of his thoughts with a start. “Why are you doing the dishes?”

He turned with a flushed face, hyper aware of the simmering spark underneath his skin, made worse knowing the object of his less than innocent thoughts was only across the room. 

He moved until his back was against the sink, watching Will make his way through their small kitchen towards him, and then he was standing hardly a foot away from him. 

God, did he want to just -

“Everyone gone?” Nico asked. Will nodded. 

“Yeah,” he said, reaching around Nico to grab a towel. He handed it to Nico, even though Nico had been closer to it, and Nico rolled his eyes, but took it anyway to dry his hands. “Just us,” Will said, a soft smile on his face.

“Happy birthday,” Nico murmured, voice soft. He dropped the towel to the counter behind him and reached his arms up, linking them behind Will’s neck to draw him forward, closer. In the quiet of their still, shared kitchen, he ran his fingers through the blonde curls at the base of his boyfriend’s skull.

He tilted his head back, watching Will’s warm smile as he leant forward, until his eyes slipped shut and Will pressed a kiss to his lips. Nico breathed him in, letting himself be pressed almost imperceptibly against the countertop as Will kissed him again, again, _again_ -  
  


Will moved to press his warm mouth just once, so lightly, to Nico’s jaw. 

Nico sucked in a breath at the feeling of it, a gentle feeling turning in his stomach at the sensation of Will’s mouth, on him, everywhere, anywhere - 

And in a moment it shifted. 

He felt his pulse quicken and fought back a noise as Will moved, somehow, impossibly closer to him. He could feel him pressing forward just slightly, body warm, so warm, and he was dropping another kiss on the juncture between Nico’s jaw and neck - 

A sharp sense of something delightful zipped from the top of his head to his feet, and Nico gasped. 

He could feel Will smile against him, and _oh, oh-_

Will kissed his neck again. Nico felt another noise tore out of his chest. It was good, so fucking good, but _oh,_ realising _that_ chased it away in an instant- 

This was too much. 

This was too much, far too much, and he was going to freak out, right here and now in front of his boyfriend on his _birthday,_ and that was a step too far for them and it would ruin everything - 

“Are you okay?” Will asked, mouth moving against his neck, and Nico blinked, drawing himself back to where he was, standing as he was, pressed up against his kitchen counter.

“I’m fine,” he said, voice hoarse, and damn it, with a croak like that Will wouldn’t believe him for a second.

“Nico,” Will said, voice almost stern, and even that sent a pulse of something through his chest, but then Will was stepping back and a traitorous flicker of relief moved through him. It left him in a second, making way for a sharp sense of guilt at the fact he felt relieved at all, and another pang of anxiety slipped through him. 

The warmth of him was gone, leaving Nico feeling more exposed than ever before, and he let his eyes flutter shut. 

_You fucked up, you fucked up-_

“What’s going on?” Will asked, and Nico sucked in a breath. He knew from experience that nothing good came of not telling Will how he felt, but it didn’t make it any easier. 

Let alone when he was _embarrassed._

“I’ve never -” he started, feeling his heart thump heavily in his chest. He swallowed, throat dry. His eyes were still shut, unable to look at his boyfriend, least of all now that Will was watching him _._

“I’ve never done- or had- Anything. I’m a- yeah.”

This was the part where Will realised Nico was a stuttering, awkward virgin who was too shy and nervous to do _anything,_ and left him for someone competent, who didn’t freak out when his boyfriend kissed him-

“Oh,” was all Will said, a faint pink flush dancing across his cheeks, and Nico wanted to disappear. 

This was mortifying. 

He hadn’t had much time to fool around between now and the start of his sexuality crisis, nor had the idea of putting himself out there - to anyone, let alone a stranger - appealed to him. 

By all means, he should be comfortable _now_ . This wasn’t a stranger, this was Will. Will had been so many of his _firsts,_ and this should just be another step. 

But Nico still felt something fierce and fearful flaring in his gut anyway, and the anxiety had shot down any desire he had had under his skin to begin with. This freak-out was what would make Will decide he wasn’t worth it, because Will was _hot,_ and he could have anyone - 

“I’m sorry, I-” Nico stammered.

“Do you want to stop?” Will asked, cutting him off gently, and Nico let himself nod, relief bubbling under the surface of his skin. “Good,” Will carried on. “I want to stop, too.” 

Nico felt his chest swell with gratitude, relief, forcing himself to trust that Will was telling the truth. He glanced up at Will, another apology on his lips, but Will only smiled. He took another step back, leaving room for Nico to breathe. 

“I can tell you’re still freaking out,” Will said, and Nico rolled his eyes.

“I’m not freaking out,” he said, determined to be petulant, and Will laughed.

“If you say so,” he said with a grin. “I’m gonna head to bed. Been a big night.” 

Nico nodded, trailing after Will quietly out of their kitchen, letting his stresses slip off him with practiced effort as he wandered the path to his bedroom. 

“Nico.”

He turned to look towards his boyfriend, hand still resting on the doorknob to his own bedroom. Will had paused outside of his bedroom door, glancing back in the dim light of their hallway. 

“Promise you’ll tell me if you don’t want to do something,” he said, watching Nico with a guarded look he couldn’t place. 

Nico felt his mouth open instinctively, but Will looked at him with firm determination on his face, and he fell quiet, only nodding. 

“I promise,” he said, and Will smiled.

“Good,” he said, opening his bedroom door. “See you-”

“Happy Birthday, Will,” Nico said in a rush, cutting him off. Will blinked, looking back towards him and breaking out into a smile. 

“Thanks,” he said, voice soft, “See you tomorrow, babe.” 

And then he was ducking back into his bedroom, leaving Nico alone with his warm cheeks, in the safety of his own company. 

  
  


\--

  
  


“You’re welcome for that,” Reyna said, placing a cup of coffee down firmly between them on the table Nico sat at. He blinked, looking up at her in vague, mid-study confusion. He hadn’t even been aware that she had been making her way across the room.

The coffee was needed, clearly. 

He had been soaking up as much time in the library as he could, spending evenings in the quiet aisles as midterms approached. The sky was usually dark by the time he made his way out, lured out by texts from Will reminding him he did, in fact, have to eat. 

“Thanks,” he murmured, dragging it towards him and warming his permanently cold hands on it. 

“I’m here to make you take a break,” she said, sitting down across from him. “Under threat by your cousin.” 

He huffed out a breath, pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes. That was fair. Will had yet to send his firmly worded call to dinner, so he could afford to take a break before getting back to it. 

“How’s Hazel doing?” he asked. 

  
“Fighting with the cafe's Halloween decor, when I saw her last,” she said, and Nico laughed. “She asked me to ask about Will,” Reyna said, and Nico’s smile tapered off as he rolled his eyes. He swore Hazel was more invested in Will than he was, which was silly. 

He was plenty invested. 

“He’s fine,” he said. “She saw him on his birthday last week, anyway.”

  
“Sorry I couldn’t make it,” Reyna said, and Nico shrugged. 

“He was occupied,” he said, absently. He was startled when Reyna chuckled. 

“I’m sure he was,” she asked, a slanted grin shooting his way. 

Nico flushed, replaying his own words in his head over, and over - 

His thoughts turned south, almost without his knowing. He could feel Reyna’s eyes on him, and his stomach twisted with something unpleasant. A heavy mixture of guilt and anxious dread rose in his chest once more, just like it had in his kitchen with Will pressed against him. 

“I-” he said, cutting himself off, hating the traitorous flush on his cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” Reyna said, after a beat of watching him wordlessly fidget with the cup in his hands. “That was mean.”

He nodded, appreciating her apology, even if it wasn’t really _that_ big of a deal. She knew his boundaries, and wasn’t prone to teasing him in the same way as all his other friends. 

And yet sometimes - 

“After his birthday, I-” he started, trailing off absently. Reyna raised a single eyebrow at him, a wordless cue for him to continue. 

He paused, words caught in his throat by a sticky layer of embarrassment. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, voice quiet, and he blinked. He knew Reyna, and knew she would be on the cusp of starting to worry. He shook his head fervently.

“No, yeah, I’m fine-” he said. “Nothing happened.”

Reyna nodded, slowly, understanding dawning on her face. 

“Do you wish it had?” she asked, and Nico paused, mouth opening silently, dreading the idea of talking openly about anything related to his sex life. Even to his best friend. 

“No,” he said, finally, words leaving him in a slump.

He didn’t. He wouldn’t have enjoyed it, as tense and anxious as he was. 

What he wished had happened, more than anything else, was that he hadn’t had that anxiety in the first place. If he had been confident enough to kiss Will how he had wanted to -

“There’s no shame in not wanting sex,” Reyna said, and Nico felt himself flush with the bluntness of her words, no longer able to pretend the conversation was about anything else. 

“It feels like there is,” he muttered. His mouth twitched in a smile as he heard Reyna huff out a laugh. 

“It’s not for everyone,” she said. “I’ve told you that it’s not for me, haven’t I?”

Nico nodded. He could see her fiddle just slightly with the ring on her smallest finger. Thalia had gifted it to her a few months ago for her birthday. 

“I enjoy it, but only with Thalia,” she continued. “Even then, it’s hit and miss.” 

  
“Well, I’m not going to have sex with Thalia,” Nico said, and Reyna rolled her eyes at him. 

“Thanks,” she said. “But seriously. Don’t do something just because you think you should. Relationships can be amazing with or without sex, and it’s not worth dating someone who won’t respect that.”

He nodded again. She was right, of course - not that it applied to Will. Nico couldn’t imagine him ever pressuring Nico into anything. He was a king of respecting boundaries: it was half the reason their relationship began in the first place.

He fought down a bubble of frustration in his chest anyway. It was clear that Will was down for any form of affection, and Nico wanted that affection, so badly it hurt. But the anxiety wouldn’t _stop,_ and it was hard not to think that Will deserved better than to be held back by something as silly as nerves.

He picked up the coffee Reyna had brought him to take a drink, chasing his circling thoughts away, at least for the time being. 

“How’s Thalia?” He asked instead. He knew his anxious worries would come back - they always, always did. But he could put it off. 

The rest of the evening was spent with Reyna in the library, catching up in the breaks they took between studying. The sun was just starting to head towards the horizon by the time Nico got home, and to his surprise, he had managed to arrive back earlier than Will. 

He didn’t hear the door shut when Will made his way home, startling when Will ducked his head around the corner. 

“Hey,” Will said, bright eyes gleaming his way, and as fast as he had jumped Nico smiled, warmth zipping through him as it always did when Will grinned at him. 

“Hey,” Nico replied, flopping his head against the back of the sofa. He kept Will’s eye as he moved through their living room. “Want to watch a movie tonight?”

“Oh,” he said, pausing mid stride to turn back to Nico. “I was going to meet Austin and Kayla. Is that okay?”

“‘Course,” Nico replied, blinking. 

“You sure?” he asked, and Nico smiled up at him.

“Yeah,” he said. “Just have fun, be safe.”

Will grinned, face scrunching up with it. He stepped backwards until he made it to where Nico had sprawled on their sofa, ducking his head to press a quick kiss to his cheek. Nico smiled, watching his boyfriend as he ducked back towards his bedroom to get ready for the night.

Nico turned to his computer again, zoning out and letting himself be absorbed into Netflix until he was startled awake in a room that had grown dark. The room was quiet, interspersed only by the slamming of their front door and just barely lit by streetlights below the windows.

He blinked, disoriented for a moment until his eyes caught on the paused screen before him. _2:30 am._

There was a crash from the entryway, something falling with a clatter followed by a soft smattering of giggles. Nico rolled his eyes. 

“Have fun?” he asked, making his way to the entrance of their apartment and leaning against the arched doorway into their cluttered entryway. Will looked up with a lopsided grin on his face, and Nico smiled.

“Lots of it,” he said, stumbling forward precariously in another attempt to get his shoe off. He giggled again, and Nico’s heart stuttered with a flash of concern as Will tripped over the messy pile of shoes left by both of them. 

“Let’s get you to bed,” Nico murmured, and Will nodded, staggering slightly on his way over to him. He flopped his arms over his boyfriend, and Nico rolled his eyes again, shifting his weight to support the warm man above him. 

He half led, half dragged Will through their apartment towards his bedroom, dropping him unceremoniously onto his bed with a gentle _oof._

“G’night,” Will said, voice already laced with sleepiness. With alcohol in his system the southern twang in his voice became more and more pronounced, and Nico smiled, thoroughly endeared by it. 

“You should take your jeans off,” Nico murmured, tugging the blanket back off of his boyfriend gently. Will snickered. 

“Forward of you,” he said, and Nico felt his cheeks warm. His flush only deepened as Will obliged, lifting his hips up and pushing his jeans down over his hips, even if the way he squirmed around was anything but sexy. 

Nico looked away.

Not with discomfort. It wasn’t quite that. 

It was that - he wished he could be forward. He wanted to be, if only Will wasn’t drunk, if only he didn’t seize up with anxiety at the thought of doing anything, because he wanted to - 

“You’re drunk,” he said, determined not to be caught out by straying thoughts again.

“And you’re hot,” Will said, eyes on Nico’s. His voice was just the smallest bit slurred, and Nico flushed. 

  
“Uh - thanks,” he said, at a loss for words. “And - you too.”

Will smiled, but then he was pushing himself back up to sit and look with visible effort towards his boyfriend.

“If you do want to have sex I am so down,” Will said, a dopey smile on his face and that gentle twang still so pronounced in his voice. He flopped forward to drop his hands on Nico’s shoulders, and Nico flushed, surprised but not uncomfortable with Will’s hands on him. 

“I - you’re drunk, Will,” Nico said, again, not sure what else there was to say. 

“I am,” he said with a laugh, a soft, boozy grin on his face. “I meant later. When I can consent, because nothin’ is sexier than consent.” 

“That’s true,” Nico said with a laugh, just a touch of awkwardness lacing it as he gently extracted himself from Will’s grasp. 

“But only if you want to,” Will said, eyes suddenly startlingly clear as he looked at Nico, “I don’t wanna pressure you into anything.”

“You aren’t,” Nico said, quiet, but honest. Not even his drunken ramblings were pressuring him, not really. “I promise.”  
  


Will smiled, a soft, faint thing, and then he was flopping backwards and to the side, gently tugged into sleep. 

“Goodnight, Will,” Nico murmured, tugging Will’s brightly coloured blanket over his slumped form with one last smile, and stepping back to the hallway. 

He stood for a minute outside Will’s bedroom door, face flushing as he replayed Will’s words, the feel of his soft, warm skin. His smile. 

He really didn’t feel pressured. If Will made one thing clear, it was that he was happy to wait. 

The problem was that Nico _wanted_ to. He did, honestly.

God, he wanted sex with his stupidly hot boyfriend. 

He just didn’t know _how._

He wanted to do anything and everything with the man on the other side of the wall, because it was Will, and he was attractive and kind and loving and- 

Nico swore, stepping away from Will’s bedroom and shutting himself into his own bedroom. This wasn’t a problem he could solve standing outside his drunk boyfriend’s door like a creep.

He awoke the next morning to the sound of something clattering in the kitchen, and a long, low groan. He smiled, a private thing only for himself, before pushing himself out of bed to wander out to the rest of the apartment. 

“Having fun?” he said, tilting his head against the wall to look towards Will. He stood in their kitchen, head drooped forward to rest against their refrigerator. He was in the same t-shirt he had had on the night before and not much else, only a pair of black boxers and his left sock. 

Exhausted blue eyes lit up with a tinge of regret turned on him in a moment, and Nico laughed. 

“Good night, then?” he asked, stepping through the kitchen to stand next to his boyfriend. He could see glitter smudged along his forehead and venturing into his messy blonde curls, a remnant of make-up he had had on the night before.

Nico smiled. He was beautiful, exhausted as he was. 

“Austin is awful,” Will groaned, turning to drop his forehead down onto Nico’s shoulder with a wince. “I hate him. Worst brother ever. I’m disowning him.”  
  


“You big baby,” Nico muttered, fighting back a smile and pressing a kiss to his forehead instead. “Go sit down and I’ll make you food.”  
  
“You’re literally the best,” he said with a soft noise, and Nico smiled again. “Can I have water, too?” 

“Course,” Nico murmured, watching Will sleepily make his way back towards their living room. 

There was a fair amount of anxiety, with a first relationship. He wanted the best for Will, and doubted that he was it. 

But other times -

Well, there was a lot of good, too.

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  


The bus had been late. 

September had made way to October, and it was cold, and rainy, and the _bus had been late,_ and Nico wanted to scream by the time he made it - drenched - to his front door. 

He shut it behind him with no semblance of gentleness, letting it slam with a loud bang. Will’s keys, left on the hook next to the door, rattled. 

The day had been too long, far too long -

He huffed, dropping his backpack to the floor and kicking off his boots in a bundle of stress and nerves. They scattered, a mess, and Nico just didn’t fucking care. 

His final year of undergraduate study had only just begun, but he was already a tense mess of deadlines, assignments and anxiety inducing questions from tutors about what he thought came next. 

He shoved his shoes unceremoniously to the side as he stepped past, moving through the apartment towards his room. 

He knew Will was home, but he wouldn’t disturb him. He was too good of a roommate for that, too good of a _boyfriend,_ used to Nico’s need for quiet and solitude at any hour of the day without warning. 

He flopped himself down onto his bed, fighting the urge to roll over and scream into his pillow. He didn’t think the neighbours would appreciate that. 

Will wouldn’t disturb him, unless he did scream.

Except God, he almost wished -

He could feel _something_ flickering in his stomach, a volatile mix of stress and frustration and annoyance and _want_ , paired with a burning desire to feel like he could just ask Will to come into his bedroom and kiss him senseless, to press him back into the bed and touch him and -

But he didn’t _fucking_ know how. 

He groaned, pushing his head back in volatile frustration against the pillow beneath him. It was bad enough that the day had been long and stressful and messy. He didn’t want to have to contend with sexual frustration on top of it all, but here he was, a foggy mess of feelings and _heat_ simmering under his skin. 

All he knew is that he was tense, stressed, and wanted hands on him until he stopped thinking of anything at all. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, voice quiet. “Fuck, fuck.”

Will wouldn’t disturb him.

Without finesse, he pushed his hips up, shoving his black jeans off of his hips and kicking them onto the floor. His boxers followed suit soon enough. 

He didn’t touch himself much. 

He wasn’t one for extended amounts of times focusing on himself. He hated getting birthday presents, hated anything that put him in the centre of attention. He always preferred to just exist and get through life as it was, standing in the shadows. 

The idea of sitting alone, spending time to touch himself just because it was something that could make him feel good? It was foreign to him. 

But he was tense, riled up and ready to scream if he didn’t find some way to get the pressure behind his eyelids to just fucking _go away._

And despite the raging noise at the back of his head, all he could think of through the cloudy haze of frustration and exhaustion was _Will._

And fuck, that thought made him hard. 

He shifted in his bed, hearing the mattress squeak beneath him, as he moved his hands down across his stomach. 

He trailed his fingertips over his shirt, down towards his legs, pausing his hands above the knobbly bones of his hips, thinking about Will. 

Would he make him wait? With his golden skin and stupidly buff arms? A physique that had floored Nico - literally - when they first met, and drew all thoughts out of his brain? 

Even in the haze of frustration Nico could imagine him, smug and hot and _infuriating,_ drawing his broad hands all over his bare chest and stomach slowly, slowly, slow enough to drive him mad. 

He grit his teeth against the thought of it.

Or maybe he would get straight to it. 

Maybe he would push Nico’s hips down and get his hands all over him as soon as he could, darting across his hip bones, touching him, possibly even moving lower-

His hands stuttered, fingers dancing lightly over his skin. He was burning. The tension in his chest has built, bigger and bigger without him even noticing and he couldn’t wait, not today - 

He wrapped himself in his palm, slick in an instant, hips pushing upwards against his hand without him realising. 

He swore, feeling fire under his skin pulsing with the beat of his heart and wondering if Will would hold him down with warm hands on his slender hips as he touched him. 

He gave in, let himself groan just a little bit, fighting the thought that he had to be quiet. His eyes scrunched up, teeth digging into his lip as his hand moved faster, faster, faster still -

He wanted hands on him, hands on him everywhere, someone else’s warm, broad hands, and god, he wanted Will, more than anything else, he wanted Will. 

He gasped again, moving his hand faster and faster, thinking of Will, Will, Will, _Will -_

He came with a muffled shout, before slumping back onto his pillow with a heavy thump and letting his arms fall boneless at his sides.

“Shit,” he breathed out, turning his burning cheeks back onto the soft fabric beneath him. “Shit.”

He lay on his bed for a few moments until he finally settled, burning heat leeching out of him. He pushed himself up off of his bed, reaching for a hairband and pulling his damp hair back from his face before snagging a pair of sweatpants off his messy floor. 

Opening his door showed that had trailed water through the entryway, but he could deal with it later. He slunk towards the kitchen instead, feeling boneless with the aftermath of an orgasm.

Will looked up as he rounded the corner, stood over a steamy pot on the stovetop. He had cozied up in his blue archery sweater and fluffy socks, and Nico wanted to melt with fondness for the man before him. 

“You okay? Heard you come in a while ago,” Will said, as Nico padded across the tiled floor to peer over him to the food on the stove. 

“Mm,” Nico said, leaning his head against his boyfriend's shoulder. “Bad day.”

He heard Will hum, and then he was shifting until his chest was under Nico’s forehead. “Can I give you a hug?” he asked, and Nico felt himself smile. _Always asking._

“Yeah,” he said, and Will was reaching around him to draw him towards his chest.

_Will, Will, Will-_

As nice as the thought of him holding him down was, this kind of holding was just as nice. 

  
  
  


\--

  
  


A bright flash of light jolted Nico out of his focus, hands shooting out in his surprise and knocking his cup of cold, long forgotten coffee precariously close to the edge of the table. 

“Shit,” he muttered, turning to look out his bedroom window as the outside world was drowned in a cacophony of noise. 

There was rain pelting against his window hard, blurring out the outside world in a drone of sound and grey colour, but then he was distracted by a knock on his bedroom door. 

“There’s a storm warning,” Will said, when Nico opened the door. “There might be a power cut.”

Nico nodded, wrapping his hooded sweater just a small bit closer around him. “Sounds fun,” he said, and Will hummed. 

“I’m going to make apple cider if you want to chill,” Will said. “Not- not sure I’m the biggest fan of storms.”

Nico grinned. That made a lot of sense. 

“Is this you asking me to come out to the living room?” he asked, and Will rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not a baby, I can-”  
  


He cut himself off with a jump as another flash of lightning and clap of thunder resounded through the flat, and Nico only laughed. 

“Let’s go, then,” he said, motioning for Will to move towards their living room. The apartment had grown dark while Nico had been drawn into his books, but neither of them made any move to turn the lights on. 

He could see that Will had set a small collection of flashlights on the table, and he felt himself smile at the thought. 

“So, cider?” Will asked, continuing on to walk past the living room. Nico nodded, curling onto the sofa and drawing their worn blanket over his shoulders.

“How do you plan to spend the evening, then?” he asked when Will returned. “Aside from cider.”

“Truth or dare?” Will suggested, handing him a steaming cup of heated cider. He leant back against the arm of the sofa, stretching his feet out until his socked toes nudged gently against Nico’s leg. He could feel them tapping against him, to the beat of the falling rain. 

“I didn’t know you were 13 years old,” Nico said with a laugh. Will only rolled his eyes. 

“It’s a storm activity. Do you have any better ideas?” Will asked. Nico tipped his head. Fair enough.

“Truth or dare, then?” he asked and Will smiled. 

“Truth?”

Nico paused for a moment, thinking back on what he had yet to learn about the man before him. 

“Did you start liking me when I flipped you onto the ground at Thanksgiving?” he asked. 

He was thinking back to last year’s Thanksgiving, spent with Will at his side for the customary game of capture the flag. He had thrown him to the ground with force that still surprised him when he mistook him for Jason.

“Well, I definitely knew by Christmas,” he said. Nico could see a flush rising on his cheeks. “When we went to see the lights?”

“I remember,” Nico said, smiling at the thought of Will, smitten, and embarrassed about it even a year later. “Wasn’t that when you went on a date with Connor?”

Will groaned, throwing his head back against the sofa. “Don’t even,” he said, and Nico giggled. “It was a bad date.”

"I thought Connor was a chill dude," Nico asked, and Will shrugged. 

"He is," he said. "I was just uh- preoccupied."

“Because you were into me?” 

“It’s not your turn,” Will retorted, and Nico rolled his eyes. “Truth or dare?”

“Fine,” he said. “Truth.” 

“Did you actually have a crush on Percy?” Will asked. Nico felt his cheeks heat up. 

“Shut up,” he muttered, and Will laughed. “Can you blame me?”

“Not at all,” Will said with a grin. “Him and Annabeth are a power couple if I’ve ever seen it.”

Nico hummed, nodding in appreciation. He couldn’t say he held any sort of attraction to Annabeth but - he could see where people were coming from. 

Will, on the other hand. 

He watched his boyfriend stretch across the gap between the sofa and the table, the bottom of his shirt riding up just slightly to show off the soft skin above his hips. 

_This_ was his type. Will, the man in front of him. More than anyone else, he just - 

“Okay, truth or dare,” he said, cutting off his own thoughts. He could feel a warm buzz in his stomach from the heated cider, but his head was delightfully clear, caught up only in the warm haze of _Will._

“Dare,” Will said, finally. “Just so you don’t ask about Connor, again.” 

Nico laughed, reaching over to the table to set down his empty mug. “Dare you to kiss me, then,” he said, and Will only grinned. 

“With pleasure,” he murmured, shifting until he was sitting up and moving towards Nico. 

He watched, captivated, as Will moved across the sofa and leant over him. Nico sucked in a breath, and then Will was kissing him. 

He gasped against his mouth, overwhelmed in half of a second as Will pressed his mouth against his. Nico felt his head push back against the arm of the sofa, giving way to Will in an instant and then- _fuck_ \- he could feel Will groan against his mouth, hands coming up to either side of Nico’s face and holding him close.

Nico sucked in a sharp breath again, and when Will shifted he felt his hands shoot up, almost unconsciously, pressing his cold hands over Will’s broader ones. Keeping him close, drawing him closer, because _fuck,_ he wanted- he _wanted-_

“You okay?” Will asked, pulling back just a breath and _fuck_ his voice sounded husky, cheeks flushed a ruddy red. He was breathing heavily as he shuffled back a small amount. Nico forced himself to follow suit, taking a deep breath before he got completely caught up in Will, Will, Will - 

“Yeah,” Nico breathed. He could feel fire burning under his skin, electricity sparking down his limbs radiating from where Will had kissed him. He could feel heat in his palms, down his chest, to his thighs, burning, burning - 

He wanted Will. 

It hit him like a sharp firecracker, buzzing through him all at once with memories of every time Will stepped back in the past few months zipping through his head. 

He wanted Will, and the anxiety was nowhere to be seen. 

“Truth or dare?” Will asked, voice rough, drawing over Nico’s skin. 

His eyes met Will’s, startled to see him watching Nico with dark eyes. 

He could hardly hear the rain over the pounding of his heart in his chest, caught up in Will, wanting- _wanting-_

“Truth,” he said, voice quiet. Just barely a whisper, suddenly caught up in the inexplicable tension that had drawn itself over the room. If he spoke any louder, he’d break it, and the spell would be ruined. 

He watched Will’s eyes shift down, glancing unrestrained towards his mouth, before looking back up and meeting his eyes.

“Do you-“ Will said, before he cut himself off. “Hm.”

“What?” Nico asked, and Will shook his head, leaning back just slightly. 

“A leading question,” he murmured. “It would be shitty to ask.”

Nico swallowed, breath caught in his chest. 

“Will,” he said, quiet. Trusting, because of _course_ he trusted Will Solace. “Please?”

Will gasped, and then, voice a faint, breathy whisper- 

  
“Do you want to have sex tonight?” 

Nico’s breath caught in his throat. 

He did. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, yes-” and then Will was moving closer, closer, practically crawling over until he was hovering over Nico - 

“Promise you mean it,” he said, eyes catching Nico’s fiercely. Nico blinked, feeling his cheeks flush red. 

God, this man was going to ruin him. 

He definitely meant it, this time. 

He leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss against Will’s jaw. He heard him gasp, and delighted in watching a flicker of arousal that shot across his face. He could see Will biting his lip, stifling a groan, and kissed him again, and again - 

“You have to promise,” Will said, hands on his shoulders and pushing him back just slightly. Nico laughed, unable to help it. 

“I promise,” he said. 

“I don’t want you to feel pressured into it, or- you know-” Will continued, and Nico pulled back to watch the flush deepen across his face. 

“I know,” he said, and he wasn’t lying. Will’s dedication to making sure he was ready was half the reason he did feel ready. “I think that’s why I’m so sure, you know?” 

He watched Will smile, and then he was leaning back down towards Nico and - 

“Can I keep kissing you?” he asked, mouth barely even an inch away from Nico’s. He huffed out a noise that could have meant anything, and then Will was pressing another kiss to his lips, slow and passionate. 

He leaned in closer, impossibly close, and Nico gasped. Something had shifted. He could feel his body get on board with the idea all at once, caught up in the desperate flurry of kisses Will was leaving. 

“Should we- now?” Will asked, and Nico nodded, quick and desperate. His boyfriend was out of breath, and that made his stomach curl in the best way. 

“Please,” he whispered, delighting in the rough sound of Will swearing. 

And then Will was standing up and drawing Nico with him by his hands, and Nico flushed and laughed and allowed himself to be led gently through their dark apartment. 

Nico let himself be pulled along to Will’s bedroom, giving himself entirely to Will’s directions without a second thought, because he wanted to. 

His room was messier than Nico’s, but not by much. Miraculously, his bed was clear, and Will turned as he moved to sit on it, facing Nico where he stood, unsure, in the centre of his room.

“You good?” Will asked, and Nico nodded. He was. Will smiled, a beautifully bright thing, and Nico felt Will’s grip on his hand tighten, just barely. Then he was being tugged forward to kneel onto Will’s bed without any care, knee falling heavily beside Will’s thigh on his rumpled blanket. 

“We’ll take it slow,” Will said, voice quiet. “Tell me if you want to stop, at all.” Nico smiled before bringing his other knee up and straddling Will, and -

Tipping backwards, _fuck -_

“This isn’t anywhere near as sexy as you think it is,” Nico groaned, gripping onto Will’s shoulders as the man below him laughed. “Move back, Will, come on -”

Will rolled his eyes, still smiling, nudging Nico’s shoulders until he got the hint and stood, waiting patiently for his boyfriend to shuffle back further on the bed. 

“C’mere,” Will murmured, and Nico smiled, moving back towards the bed and returning to his place, stradling Will’s lap. “Hey,” Will said. 

“Hi,” Nico replied, and then he was leaning forward, or maybe Will was, and they were kissing at each other once more just as they had been earlier. Nico sucked in a sharp breath, kissing Will, again, and again, and again - 

Will pulled back, and Nico bit back a frustrated noise. He knew that Will was doing this for him, to make him comfortable, and ready, but god damn - 

He wanted to fuck his hot boyfriend.

“As sexy as spontaneity is, we should talk about- what we want.” 

“Are you having _the talk_ with me right now?” Nico asked, and Will waved him off. 

“I’m going to be safe, Nico,” he said with a grin. “But I meant more- you know.”

Nico rose an eyebrow at his boyfriend, watching the ruddy flush of his cheeks move steadily down his face, neck, collar bones - 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” 

Nico coughed, drawn back from his distracted staring by Will’s words, and for the love of God, he wasn’t going to survive the night. 

“I-” he started, hating the way he stammered. “I don’t know?” 

“That’s okay,” Will said with a smile, and Nico felt his heart swell. “We have time to experiment.”

“What do you usually-” Nico started, face still warm. He watched as Will reached to grasp his hands. “I mean, do you want me to-”

“Nico,” Will said, voice quiet. “I want whatever you want.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “You’re going to have to give me some options, Will,” he said. “I’m the awkward virgin, here.” 

Will blinked at him. “I haven’t- I’m not-“ he said, finally, looking away from Nico. 

Nico had made his peace with the fact his cheeks would be flaming for the rest of the night. But Will was flushed too, looking awkwardly shifty. Nico was faintly relieved at the idea of Will being just as awkward and embarrassed as he was. 

“I’ve only actually slept with one other man,” Will said, finally. Nico blinked. Not that he had expected him to, but he had seemed so- confident. “And only a few women, actually, although-”

“Please don’t tell me about sex with women,” Nico groaned, and Will laughed. “I don’t want to stifle your sexuality but it’s just- really not my thing.”

“I’m just trying to be open!” he said. “I don’t want you to think I’m like, intimidating-”

“You mean you aren’t some sex god?” Nico asked, eyes wide with mock surprise. Will rolled his eyes with a laugh, leaning forward to press another quick kiss to Nico’s face. 

“Far from it,” he said, kissing Nico again, and again. “I’m sorry to disappoint.”

“Well, you haven’t disappointed me yet,” Nico said, voice just a soft murmur. “And believe me, I don’t think of you as _intimidating.”_

“My _point_ is,” Will said with a smile, barely suppressing an eyeroll. “We can try different things. If we do something and hate it, we can switch, or- you know, I’m assuming a lot, and the idea that sex has to be penetrative is inherently heteronormative-”

Nico laughed, delighted to hear Will rambling, and was only set off to giggle further when Will’s face slipped into an offended squawk. 

“I’m being serious, you shouldn’t let society dictate your sexual activities-”

And Nico only laughed harder. Will rolled his eyes, leaning forward to swat at the back of his head while going on about the importance of personal taste -  
  


“Okay, okay,” Nico said with a laugh, gripping Will’s wrist in his hand. Will smiled at him softly, and Nico felt like he was going to _melt._ “I think I want you to-” he continued, trailing off with a fierce blush. He thought back absently to long nights on his own with his own hands and the thought of Will, Will, Will- 

Will stayed silent, and Nico stared determinedly at his slack grip on Will’s hand. 

“I want you to fuck me,” he said, and could almost _feel_ the smile on Will’s face grow. 

“I can do that,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Nico’s forehead. And then he was ducking lower, pressing kiss after kiss to Nico’s eyes, cheeks, mouth, jaw - 

“Fuck,” Nico whispered, and then he _did_ feel Will’s smile, mouth pressed against his jaw. 

“Yep,” Will said, and Nico groaned, shoving his boyfriend away from him and ignoring the flare of delight in his stomach at the sound of his bright laughter. 

“That was awful,” he said, and Will nodded, smiling wider.

“Get off,” Will murmured. 

“That’s the plan-” 

“We _cannot_ keep doing this, Nico -”  
  


“Okay, okay,” he said with a laugh, pushing himself up off of his boyfriend’s lap and crawling onto the bed behind him. 

He hesitated, looking back at Will. “How should I-“ 

“Oh,” Will said, flushing. “Uh, lie down?”

Nico nodded, turning and laying back against his brightly coloured pillows. He took a breath, then another, forcing his eyes open to stay looking at Will as he moved over to hover over him. 

He sighed into a kiss as Will pressed his lips to him. He felt like his hair was a mess of dark waves sprawling out beneath his head, and he didn’t care. 

“Can I…” Will said, trailing off, looking down towards Nico’s hips. They were pressed under Will’s, and when he shifted, absentmindedly, Nico gasped. He was - definitely reacting to the feel of Will’s hips on his. Nico fought not to grind up again Will and nodded, breath catching in his throat. 

“Please,” he whispered, and then Will was swearing and shifting, lifting his hips up and moving to unzip Nico’s jeans and his hands were - 

His hands, his _hands -_

Nico gasped, ragged, unfamiliar of the feeling of someone else’s hands on his dick but _loving_ it, so completely. Almost desperately, he felt his hands shoot out, gripping Will’s shirt in his hands and tightening his hold on him. 

Will was murmuring something at him, tiny sounds and soft words, and Nico felt like he was going to burn like a firecracker from the inside out. 

“Babe,” Will said, voice soft still but _fuck_ even that did something- 

“Fuck, Will-“ Nico choked out, hips lifting into the air to chase the feeling of Will’s hands on him, like he couldn’t even control his own body. He wasn’t waiting, going right to it just like Nico had fantasised about, but it was _different_ when it was Will’s hands on him. 

This felt so _new_ and that was a heady thought to get caught up in, because it was _new_ and _good_ and - 

Nico could feel Will’s palm tightening around him, gasping at the feeling of rough calluses on his dick, seeing stars. 

He let go of Will’s shirt, suddenly needing to touch him, his warm skin - 

“Fuck, your hands are _cold,”_ Will gasped, a sound that Nico wanted to memorise and mark into his brain forever. 

“Sorry,” Nico said, a soft grin battling with the embarrassed flush on his face. “Wanted to touch you.”

“Yeah?” Will asked, and Nico nodded, still tense and twitching as Will kept stroking him, except then he was letting go, drawing back and reaching for the hem of his shirt and -

“Fuck,” Nico swore, and Will laughed, looking sheepish even as he pulled his shirt off fully. 

He was fucking _hot._

It was in the way he had freckles all over his chest and stomach, the slightest muscle definition but so much soft skin over squishy layers of fat, a golden tan to his skin even in the autumn. Nico could see little acne scars on his stomach, and the man above him was so- he was so-

“Are you okay with me taking your shirt off?”

Nico blinked. 

He had assumed that was part of it all, butt Will still asked, with ruddy red cheeks. 

He had still asked. 

God, he cared so much about the man before him. He-

“Yeah,” he said, and Will smiled, helping him sit up, pulling his shirt off with a giggle and soft kiss to his nose as he did. 

“Jeans too? Or do you prefer just this?” Will asked, and Nico’s heart swelled at being asked, again and again and _again._

“Jeans too,” he murmured, lifting his hips up and letting Will pull his jeans down, until he was sitting mostly naked on his boyfriend’s bed. 

Will had seen him naked before, technically, although that was with a broken arm. 

It wasn’t like this. 

He still had his boxers on, but now Will could _look._ And look he did; blue eyes drawing down his chest and legs, and Nico felt like his whole body was flushed with a warm red blush. 

He didn’t have the highest confidence in his own body, skin too pale and limbs too short, and skinny, and -

“You’re so fucking hot,” Will groaned, and Nico ducked his head down, gasping into his shoulder. 

Will disagreed, apparently. 

He hadn’t called him beautiful, or cute, he had called him _hot._ Attractive, sexy, _desirable -_

“Is that okay to say?” Will asked, worry colouring his tone, and Nico almost screamed because yes, _yes_ , of course it was, keep - 

He nodded, vigorously, stretching up to reach for Will and bring him down into a kiss. Will groaned against him, pushing him back against the pillows. 

“Do you want to keep-“

“For god’s sake, _yes_ ,” Nico said, nearly a moan, and Will laughed, a beautiful sound. 

But he obliged, pressing a kiss to Nico’s mouth, before moving down, down, kissing along his jaw and chest and stomach and - 

“Fuck, lube,” Will said, and Nico laughed, giggling until Will returned, pressing another kiss to Nico’s mouth. 

“You can’t laugh at me,“ he whined, words ghosting over Nico’s bare stomach, still shaking with giggles. “Nico,” he said, tapping his thigh firmly with a stern voice, and he felt Will’s warm hand dig harder into his leg and he could feel his fingers, his hands - 

“Have you ever fingered yourself before?” Will asked, and Nico felt a flare of heat shoot through him. 

He wasn’t laughing, anymore. 

“No,” Nico said, words drawn out of him with a gasp. It was a plea. 

“Okay,” Will said. “Tell me if you need me to stop.”

Nico nodded, breathless, letting out a soft “ _uh-huh”_ , giggles forgotten now with the strong desire and wish that Will would just touch him. He felt warm lips press once in a soft kiss to his hip.

“You’ve got to breathe,” Will said. “I’ll make it good for you.” 

Nico groaned, pushing his head back against the pillow as Will tugged his boxers down over his hips. Fuck, he would, he _would,_ he just knew that he would be - 

“ _Ah_ -!” he cried, gasping raggedly as he felt Will’s hands, his fingers - 

He could feel Will smiling as he pressed a kiss to his thigh, the smug fuck, pushing his broad finger deeper into him slowly, slowly -

“Breathe,” Will murmured, kissing his thigh again, and Nico was going to _die._

“I am breathing,” he said, with some effort, and felt Will giggle. 

“Sure, babe,” he murmured, and Nico rolled his eyes. But then he felt Will crook his finger upwards, stroking against him, and then a loud cry was being punched out of his chest.

It was good. 

It was really _fucking_ good. 

“This feels too good for you to have only done this to one other guy,” Nico said. He could tell that his voice was raspy, and he didn’t fucking care. 

Glancing down he saw Will flush, ducking his head to avert his eyes from Nico’s. 

“One other guy,” he murmured, “and myself.”

Nico felt a hot flush shoot through him again, a ping of arousal lighting across his skin at the image. The image of Will, alone, legs spread, with his own hands- and maybe next time he would- and Nico could-

He shuddered, letting out another cry as Will turned his head to press a kiss to the side of his dick, feeling like he was going to melt at the warm feel of it. He pressed his head back against Will’s pillows, as his fingers moved inside him relentlessly. He could feel his mouth on him, hot tongue and lips and- and- and-

It was so easy to get lost in Will, surrounding him and leaving attention on him because that was what Nico wanted. This was _for Nico,_ and the thought caught in his chest like a burning coal. 

He could feel Will’s other hand on his legs, his fingers - two, now, he had added another - inside him, and God, fuck, _fuck -_

“You have to stop if you’re going to fuck me,” Nico gasped out, pushing against the top of Will’s curly head. Will blinked at him, eyes wide and mouth spit slicked, looking wholly debauched, and Nico was _going to die._

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel rushed into it,” he said, and Nico could have _cried_ with affection for the man that kept asking him if he wanted it. 

He did, he _did, he did -_

“Please,” he said, caught up in the attempt at conveying just how much he wanted Will. 

But then he was smiling up at Nico and pushing himself to hover over him, and pushing down his own jeans and boxers and Nico was _going to fucking combust -_

He stayed quiet as Will sorted himself out, watching him get naked and nudge their forgotten clothes off to the side of the bed. His own boxers had been kicked off at some point. 

He smiled at his boyfriend, so fucking fond and _so_ damn ready, as Will patted around the bed for the condom he had grabbed earlier. 

Nico watched, mouth dry, as Will rolled it onto himself with a hiss, burning up with the urge now to just move and touch him, wanting, wanting -

“Ready?” Will asked, hovering over him once more, one of his hands pressed against the bed at the side of Nico’s head. 

Nico leaned upwards, giving his boyfriend a slow kiss. “Yeah,” he said. “Really ready.”

He sucked in a slow breath, trying not to tense up as he lay there, forcing himself to keep breathing while Will moved - 

“I’m almost nervous,” Will muttered, breaking the expectant silence. Nico blinked. The hand on the sheet next to his head clenched, fidgeting with the cotton. 

Will, nervous? 

“Why?” he asked, voice croaking. “You’re - look at you. You’re - gorgeous.”

He could see a dark flush spreading across Will’s face, and he smiled at his boyfriend. He turned to press a kiss to Will’s wrist, waiting patiently for him to answer. Absently, he brought his hand up, and felt Will shift to link his thumb in Nico’s pinky. 

“I- this is your first time,” Will said, voice small. “I want you to enjoy it. ”

“Oh,” he said. 

He _was_ going to enjoy it. 

That was something he knew for a fact, and the realisation of what was so startlingly clear was a surprise. He _would_ enjoy it, even if it went horribly wrong, because it was with Will. That was all it needed to be perfect. 

That was what he had been missing. 

They could laugh and roll their eyes and make mistakes, but they’d be doing it _together_ and that meant that they could keep each other smiling and come out the other end hand in hand. 

His hand twitched, finger linked in Will’s gently, so gently. 

He didn’t know why he had ever been nervous of _this._

“I will,” Nico murmured. 

“I just- want it to be good-“ 

“I know you’ll be good for me,” Nico said, a soft smile on his face. 

It startled off his face by the sharp intake of breath from the man above him. He flushed, looking at Will’s wide eyes and darkening blush. 

“Oh,” Will said, voice small and cut off with an embarrassed stammer. 

“Do you like when I-“

“Shush,” Will said, no heat in his voice bar the embarrassment, and Nico laughed. He reached up, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's mouth. 

“You can’t embarrass me asking if I want to top and then not tell me your kinks,” Nico muttered, swatting at his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

“And so what if I do like it?” Will retorted. 

“Then I’ll keep saying you’re good,” Nico replied. “My good, good boyfriend.”

“Noted,” he said, voice quiet. Nico smiled. “Okay,” Will said again. “Okay.” 

And then he was moving closer and pressing a kiss to Nico’s mouth and shifting his hips forward and somehow moving closer _still_ and - 

“Fuck,” Nico said, gritting his teeth hard and fighting down a gasp. 

“Yeah,” Will said, voice breathy and strained. 

“Was that a fucking pun-“

“No, I’m _agreeing-“_

Will shifted and Nico groaned, hips stuttering at the feeling of being finally, finally _full,_ only to hear Will gasp above him as he moved and twitched. 

“You can-“ Nico started, cutting himself off with a long moan. He was overwhelmed, _fuck_ , in the best possible way. 

“Gimme a sec,” Will said, and Nico nodded, turning and pressing his face against Will’s soft pillows. They smelled like him, light and lemony like his shampoo, and oh-

He could feel their hands still linked at their fingers, gentle, small, a taut knot between them anchoring them to each other. 

“Are you okay?” Will asked, and Nico nodded, face still pressed into the cotton pillowcases beside him.

“Are you?” He asked, shooting a glance up at his boyfriend, and Will nodded too. 

Will shifted again, and Nico felt it _everywhere._ A shiver ran up his spine, and then Will was laughing, and when Nico turned to look up he was met with a face full of so much fondness and delight he wanted to scream. But he smiled, looking up at his boyfriend and laughing back, caught up in something, something -

“I’m good,” Nico said. “ _You’re_ good,” he added, and watched with a smile as Will flushed, ducking his head and biting his lip. 

“Okay,” Will said, “ _Fuck_.”

And then without further preamble he was moving, pulling his hips back just a bit and pressing forward again, fucking into him and making Nico gasp, head thrown back. 

With a smug laugh Will leaned forward, bypassing Nico’s mouth to press heady kisses to his jaw, neck, collarbone. 

“You can- shit-“ Nico said, panting as Will kept moving, relentless. “Your- Will, _please-_ “ 

He could tell he was rambling but, bless him, Will rose to the occasion, smiling against him before biting just hard enough to leave a mark. In an instant he was moving to draw his tongue over the bite and Nico gasped. It felt like he was relishing Nico’s gasping noises as he moved, and he could hear Will’s breath hitch as he pulled back.

“Tell- _fuck-_ tell me what you want,” he said, voice ragged, and Nico nodded. 

“Can you- your hand-“

Nico cut himself off with a moan, jolting as Will moved the hand not by his head to wrap around his dick. 

Nico jolted as he felt his boyfriend’s hand on him, gasping in a breath as Will moved his hand.

“Fuck, fuck-” he said. His face turned to the side, ducking forward to nudge against Will’s wrist with a long moan. Will only moved his hand faster, still shifting his hips into Nico. 

It was so _much_ , so fucking much- 

He let out a groan, long and loud, interspersed with hiccuping gasps as Will flicked his wrist. He could feel him so _deep,_ pressing against him everywhere, everywhere, his hand moving impossibly faster on his dick, and Nico’s hips kept stuttering up towards him, uncontrollable, caught in an endless loop of _too much_ and Will, and Will, and Will and Will and Will - 

And then he was coming. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gasped, practically a shout because _fuck_ the neighbours, his head pressed back against the pillow beneath him. He didn’t give a single fuck if that was _too fast_ when it felt like that.

He could feel it _everywhere,_ warm fuzzy aftershocks of an orgasm tucked into parts of his soul he didn’t even know existed as he kept coming and coming and -

“You’re so fucking amazing,” Will gasped above him, “So fucking hot, _Nico-“_ and he could feel Will’s hips stutter, rough and jerky, hearing a moan catch in his boyfriend’s throat-

“You’re so good, Will, so good to me,” Nico replied, babbling, hot and husky and oh so sensitive before he could feel Will coming too. The feeling of it just made him shake more, caught up in Will, _Will_. 

Will let his head drop forward, curls flopping forward into Nico’s face as he let out a low groan. Nico shuddered. 

  
“Fuck,” Nico said, again, and he could feel that his voice was raspy. He felt so _warm,_ surrounded by Will, Will, Will, and loving every second.

“Mm,” Will said, before laughing, gently. He shifted, and Nico twitched with jolts of oversensitivity. But then he was pulling back and pressing a kiss to Nico’s forehead, stretching over his head to grab a tissue.

Nico could feel warmth bubbling up in his chest as Will gently moved to wipe his stomach down with a clean tissue pulled from beside the bed. The man above him pressed a kiss to his chest, his stomach, and he wanted to sink into the touch over and over again. 

“You were fucking hot,” Will said, tossing the tissue across his room before laying back down onto his bed. 

“Me?” Nico asked, flush rising on his cheeks once more. “You’re- you-”

He was cut off by giggles and looked up to see Will, face half pressed into his pillow. He was looking at Nico, a bright smile on his face as he watched him. 

“You’re something else,” Will said, and Nico smiled. 

  
“Says you,” he replied. Absently he reached his hand out, pushing Will’s bouncy blonde curls away from his eyes. 

The rain had seemed to slow, only a light patter on the window behind him. It bathed the room in a quiet sense of calm, filled only with the gentle sound of rain and their quiet breathing. 

“Is it okay if I stay in here, tonight?” Nico said, breaking the quiet of the room softly. 

“Yeah,” Will said, and he smiled, and Nico felt so - “I’d really like that.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I debated publishing this for a very long time so catch me never returning to this out of sheer embarrassment! Enjoy!


End file.
